Little Triton
by Hinaby
Summary: Eren es un tritón que vive en lo profundo del Océano. Sujeto a las leyes de su rey ha aprendido a convivir tras de las murallas; curioso por el mundo de la superficie solo ha podido soñar sobre lo que este tiene para ofrecerle. Sin embargo ahora todo ha cambiado ¿Qué cambios experimentara Eren cuando este cerca de un humano? (Basado en la película de Disney "La Sirenita")
1. En lo profundo del Océano

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Pues bien, esta historia a nacido por idea de mi muy querida hermanita (te adoro Sasu-nee). Después de que casi se me muriera porque no había una historia con esta temática me dije "¿por qué no?" y heme aquí.  
Realmente se la dedico con todo mi amor y corazón, ya que sin ella esta historia no estaría aquí.

Genero: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evitate el enojo al leer esto.  
Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)  
Universo Alterno.

* * *

Había huido. Había escapado. En cuanto su padre se entere (o más bien, viera que no hay nadie que cante cuando se habrá la concha) lo regañaría como nunca antes por haberlos dejado en vergüenza ante todo el océano; ya podía imaginar como la marea subiría a causa de su enfado.

Aunque se sentía mal por abandonar el gran espectáculo de Mikasa, más aun después de las intensas horas de canto (obligadas) cortesía de ella y sus hermanas. Pero no era su culpa, no quería que lo presentaran públicamente como él único hijo de Poseidón; 16 años, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y brillantes (como "Esmeraldas" decían sus hermanas) y una cola del mismo tono. Ese era él. Eren el menor de 4 hermanas; Annie, Historia, Ymir y Sasha. Todas locas pero las amaba como a nadie más.

Más ahora debía dejar de divagar sobre lo que habría pasado en la ceremonia de canto, debía alejar lo más posible esos pensamientos, hacerse acopio de valor y centrarse en su objetivo; un barco pirata. No hacía más 1 mes que, en uno de sus tantos escapes, lo había encontrado cerca de un acantilado; magnifico, enorme, imponente, elegante. Todas las cualidades que me aseguraban que sería un gran lugar para investigar. Conteniendo las ganas de explorar el barco en ese preciso momento decidí nadar rápidamente de regreso al reino. Después de avisarle a Armin mi descubrimiento ambos decidimos ir juntos para echar un vistazo.

Y ahora henos allí, nadando lado a lado, ambos sumamente emocionados por la aventura que nos aguadaba.

- Eren ¿estás seguro de que quieres entrar?.- Al momento de escuchar a mi amigo voltee la vista; cabello rubio corto, unos ojos entre verdosos y grises, complexión delgada y pequeña y su muy pero muy colorida cola que tenia combinaciones entre amarilla y azulada.

- ¡Oh vamos Armin! no vayas a huir con la cola agitada por el miedo.- Conteste con burla mientras veía como se debatía internamente, mirando el barco y a mí por intervalos regulares.

- No tengo miedo.

- En ese caso vamos de una vez.

Sin darle tiempo a responder lo tome de la mano y lo jale a la velocidad de mi nado. Entramos al barco por un hueco que tenia la popa. Cuando estuvimos dentro del barco decidí soltar a Armin, ya que estaba seguro que no huiría sin que lo siguiera de regreso a la ciudad.

Exploramos todo, desde la proa a la popa. De vez en cuando encontraba algún objeto bastante curioso del mundo de los humanos y le enseñaba a Armin mi descubrimiento; ambos nos emocionábamos y solo podíamos darnos ideas o imaginar para que sirvieran esas cosas tan raras de los humanos. Criaturas fascinantes, creaban una infinidad de objetos variados que servían para quien sabe que tanto. En una bolsa que colgaba de mi brazo iba metiendo aquello que fuera interesante o de mi completo interés; uno, dos, tres cosas, sin duda alguna debían ser para algo sumamente fascinante.

De un momento a otro el barco se sacudió. "Maldición". Tanto Armin como yo nadamos de manera sigilosa hacia una ventana del barco y con sumo cuidado echamos un vistazo. Lo sabía. A las afueras había un tiburón gigante (seguramente el culpable de aquella sacudida) o mejor conocido por la gente como "Titan".  
Con una mirada le hice una señal a Arim, el cual entendió perfectamente que debíamos de salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Teníamos que regresar a las cercanías de la ciudad y allí estaríamos a salvo.

Gracias a mi padre teníamos protección de aquellas peligrosas criaturas, pero cualquiera que nadara mas lejos de cierto punto (aquello que denominábamos muralla) se vería fuera del amparo que brindaba la ciudad y terminaría, por consiguiente, muerto. Muchos tritones y sirenas habían perecido por explorar más allá, era debido a eso que padre había prohibido rotundamente el salir de las murallas; a pesar de eso y de que padre era sumamente poderoso no mataba a los Titanes, ya que según él eran criaturas vivas y merecían tener el mismo derecho a vivir tanto como un tritón o una sirena.

Revise una vez más hacia afuera, el Titan estaba distraído, con un movimiento de manos le indique a Armin la ruta de escape y ambos nos dispusimos a nadar por allí. Sigilosos y cautelosos nos escurrimos entre el barco, deteniéndonos de vez en vez cuando sentíamos una sacudida en el barco. Cuando por fin hayamos aquel hueco que había en la quilla nadamos lo más rápido que pudimos; grave error. El Titan noto el cambio en el agua y rápidamente se dispuso a atacarnos.

Nadamos lo más rápido que pudimos, Armin a intervalos –embargado por el cansancio de nadar tan rápido- disminuía su velocidad. Aterrado porque mi amigo pudiera ser devorado por mi culpa solo atine a tomar su brazo y jalarlo, nadando aun más rápido y con más fuerza para poder salir ambos de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Vamos Armin, solo un poco más y llegaremos!

- Ere-Eren, no puedo más, estoy agotado.

- ¡No digas eso, la muralla ya se ve! ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!

El Titan nos seguía los pasos, podía ver como abría las fauces cuando volteaba atrás, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Empuje a Armin y de inmediato aquella bestia debía decidir, si seguirlo o seguirme a mí. Al parecer la idea de tener comida de inmediato hizo seguir a quien estaba más cerca de él. Yo.

Serpenteando entre las rocas por fin sucedió; el Titan abrió las fauces y una roca quedo atorada, por el tamaño de la misma no podría sacarla a menos que se dislocara la quijada.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro me alegre de que la persecución hubiese terminado. Divise a Armin unos metros a lo lejos y el rubio de inmediato solo se soltó a llorar.

- Lo siento Eren, lo siento. Por mi culpa casi mueres.- Decía mientras hipaba.

- Tranquilízate Armin, estamos a salvo.

- Si no fuera por ti….¡Hoy me habrían comido vivo y de una mordida!.- Se había escandalizado y asustado por la idea. Solo pude reír. Digo…no podría llorar ahora que nos habíamos salvado.

- Y si no fuera por mí, no hubieras venido ¿recuerdas?.- Dije en tono conciliador. Al momento el rubio se tranquilizo y empezó a sonreír un poco.- Vamos, tenemos muchos tesoros y hay que saber que hace cada uno.

Nadamos lado a lado después de tremendo susto y por fin llegamos; una línea celeste se diviso en el suelo y al cruzarla nos sentimos al fin a salvo. Si nadábamos por otros diez minutos llegaríamos al reino, pero no lo haríamos. Nadamos más y más arriba, hasta la superficie, aquel lugar prohibido para todos los tritones y sirenas. Ambos sabíamos que en cuanto llegáramos a la superficie iríamos con la loca científica que todo lo sabe; Hanji Zoe. Y estábamos realmente ansiosos para que ella nos dijera más acerca de nuestros preciados descubrimientos.

* * *

Espero que este primer capitulo los haya dejado con un buen sabor de boca.  
Muy pronto estare trayendo para todos ustedes más aventuras de este joven Triton.

Un comentario (ya sea critica constructiva, apoyo o animo) siempre sera muy bien recivido.

Les agradezco mucho que hayan empezado a leer esto.

¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	2. Por la superficie del Océano

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a esas personitas que me han dejado un mensajito en mi primer capítulo. Eso me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo y llevarles más aventuras de este pequeño tritón._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._

_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_

_Universo Alterno._

_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._

* * *

.

El tiempo era perfecto para el regreso al reino; mucho viento y buena visibilidad. Hacía más de un año que había estado fuera de mi reino; haciendo pactos de paz entre monarquías, investigando nuevas tierras y más que nada, disfrutando del mundo.

¿Mi nombre? Rivaille, príncipe heredero del reino Sina. Yo no elegí ser príncipe y, mucho menos, hacerme cargo del reino (debido a la muerte de mis padres) mas sin embargo heme aquí, haciendo propaganda política a los demás reinos en lugar de estar explorando lo desconocido del mundo. "Malditos".

En cuanto a mi apariencia física no hay mucho que decir; tez bastante clara, ojos pequeños y afilados (actualmente acompañados por unas ojeras; andar haciendo propaganda política no deja nada bueno), cabello negro y corto en la parte de enfrente y recordado en la parte de atrás, y mi físico –debo decirlo- bastante trabajado.

Si quieren que les diga la verdad toda mi vida me entrene como un militar pero ahora heme aquí, siendo un puto principito de un reino que me alaba, soportando a las incontables y estúpidas princesitas que me querían como cónyugey yendo como un estúpido niño bueno a todos los reinos vecinos pregonando sobre lo bueno que es la paz y no sé qué tanta mierda mas.

Me presione el puente de la nariz pensando una y otra vez la vida que perdí; siendo un comandante (cosa que si era), matando incontables bestias y llevando a mis ejércitos a la victoria. Suspire. No valía la pena pensar eso y después andar con un humor de mierda todo el día a causa de esto. Si de por si su tripulación tenía que lidiar con su humor de diario, si sabían que estaba enfadado no querrían salir realizar las tareas de limpieza diaria en cubierta, y eso no podría posponerse por nada del mundo; el solo pensar en la cubierta completamente sucia me daba un asco y repulsión como no había ningún otro.

Seguí observando el Océano y calcule que aproximadamente en un día (si el viento nos favorecía) o día y medio llegaríamos a mi reino. Por fin, tendré una ducha decente después de un año.

- Rivaille ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?.- Voltee y observe a mi leal sirviente y mano derecha Mike Zakarius. Se rasco la nuca y me observo adormilado. Maldito flojo, ni porque regresaremos se puede dignar a levantarse más temprano.

- Solo calculaba el tiempo que nos tomaría regresar de vuelta.- Dije mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

- ¿Estás seguro que no es debido a que la cubierta esta algo sucia?.- Cerrando los ojos y olfateo el aire Mike hacia su rutina diaria de cada mañana.- A mi parecer nadie se ha levantado aun, ya que aun hay rastros del licor de la fiesta que los marinos hicieron anoche.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?.- Malditos, se supone que esta noche se haría la fiesta. Si alguno de ellos se atrevió a engullir por completo el licor francés que traje alguien la pagara muy caro.- Trae inmediatamente a Marco y Jean

- De acuerdo Heichou.- Respondió Mike mientras se ponía en posición de firmes y llevaba su puño derecho al corazón.- Solo una cosa más.

- ¿Mmm? Suéltalo de una vez.

- Huele a lluvia.

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

**.**

**.**

- Vamos Armin, no te retrases más. Hay que ir con Hanji.- Voltee la vista y me detuve.

Armin se había detenido una vez más, debatiéndose entre ir o no ir con Hanji. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos pero, supongo que el haber desobedecido a mi padre y huido en un día importante aunado al hecho de haber escapado y sobrevivido al ataque de un Titan, de seguro lo ha hecho recapacitar acerca de lo que hacemos.

Nade de regreso sobre mi ruta y tome las manos de mi pequeño amigo. Al instante se crispo pero decidió verme, aunque no me aguanto mucho la mirada.

- Solo…solo iremos a ver a Hanji y después regresaremos ¿verdad?.- Me cuestiono con algo de preocupación en su voz.

- Claro Armin.- Lo jale un poco y me lo lleve conmigo. Solo pude ver como agitaba su cola al ritmo de mi nado. Le dedique una sonrisa y él me respondió enseguida.- Además…será una excelente aventura que contar a Hanji.

Hanji era "la loca científica" que Armin y yo teníamos por amiga. A diferencia de nosotros ella no era ni un tritón ni una sirena, ella era una "Aosaginohi" (1). Había volado por todo el mundo y cuando se aburrió de él llego a una pequeña isla (que quedaba en la parte superior de la frontera de la muralla) y allí se estableció.

Según Hanji lo que la había hecho quedarse allí era solamente algo importante, lo más increíble que jamás vio; Titanes. Ella se había vuelto completamente loca ante estas bestias feroces y esa isla le brindaba una vista espectacular, ya que los Titanes se apreciaban claramente de ese punto. Cuando conocimos a Hanji (la primera vez que Armin y yo salimos a ver el mundo por nuestros 16 años) la castaña nos bombardeo con preguntas sobre las criaturas enormes e imponentes que ella veía. En cuanto le contamos todo lo que sabíamos ella quedo completamente flechada.

Mientras más subíamos a la superficie más le contábamos a Hanji sobre lo que veíamos de los Titanes, más sin embargo últimamente todo le parecía rutinario. Debido a ello cuando algo impresionante pasaba con aquellas criaturas Hanji se emocionaba a más no poder.

Armin y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos de la castaña, nos gustaba pasar rato con ella y escuchar las maravillas del mundo que ella nos contaba. Por eso cuando le dije a Armin que tendría una historia que contarle este solo se emociono y nado mas a prisa; mi joven amigo admiraba al ave, ella era una mujer de mundo que había visto más allá de lo que el Océano podía ofrecernos. Por eso y más Armin buscaba algo interesante que contarle, para que se alegrara y les contara más y más cosas del mundo. Pareciera que Armin quería que la castaña se mantuviera lo más feliz que pudiera y olvidara a ratos que no podía nadar tan profundo como ellos, ya que debido a las plumas incrustadas en sus brazos no podría sumergirse dentro de las profundidades.

Llegamos a la superficie y sacamos solo la mitad de nuestro cuerpo. Al instante el calor del sol me lleno de inmediato, al igual que el fresco aire y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Gire mi vista y divise la isla donde Hanji residía; "el laboratorio", así nos había pedido que le llamáramos.

- Hanji ¿en donde estas?.- Grite a todo pulmón, haciendo un cono con mis manos cerca de mi boca para ampliar el volumen. Al instante vi como en la montaña del laboratorio algo se movía. Mantas y cuerdas cayeron de inmediato, dejando al descubierto una cabellera que conocía muy bien.

- Eren ¿eres tú? No te veo.- Saco un "mira cerca" (2) y mientras ella se acomodaba sus anteojos Armin y yo nos acercamos.- Hola Eren ¿Cómo estás? Acércate más.- Grito tanto como sus pulmones le permitían mientras agitaba su mano con mucha efusividad. De repente Armin y yo ya nos encontrábamos al borde del laboratorio y Hanji alejo el mira cerca de su vista. – Woa, Eren ¡que rápido nadas! Debes haber roto un record en velocidad.

Ante las ocurrencias de nuestra amiga Armin y yo solo atinamos a reír. Hanji extendió sus brazos y preciosas plumas blancas con bordes cafés se alzaban ante nosotros. Salto y agito sus brazos un poco, evitando así un severo golpe debido a la altitud, y aterrizo enfrente de nosotros.

- Hablen, hablen chicos. ¿Qué dicen las profundidades? ¿Alguna nueva noticia de mis amados Titanes?.- Decía Hanji con una voz emocionada y melosa.

- Claro que si Hanji, pero antes de eso, venimos a que nos ayudes.- Cuando acabe mi oración saque la bolsa que estaba dentro del mar, me pase el cordón color naranja por el hombro y lo puse al borde del laboratorio.

- Cosas de humanos ¿eh?. A ver, déjenme ver.

Hanji se acerco y agarro entre sus emplumados dedos la bolsa. Rebusco y rebusco, sacando los objetos y poniéndolos a la orilla del laboratorio, todo ante nuestra atenta mirada. Cuando acabo de sacar todo se recostó boca abajo, quedando frente a frente con nosotros y empezó su explicación con el objeto color plata, con algo como un mango y tres dientes.

- Vaya vaya, esto es algo fuera de lo común.- Nos decía mientras pasaba entre sus dedos el objeto.

- Vamos Hanji, dinos que es.- Le exigía Armin sumamente emocionado mientras esperaba una de las explicaciones de la castaña.

- Es un cachivache (3).

- ¿Un cachivache?.- Respondimos al unisonó. Nos miramos un momento y después miramos a Hanji. Lo sabíamos, ella lo sabía todo.

- Ajá. Los humanos los usan para acomodarse el cabello.- Mire a Hanji y se llevo el cachivache al cabello.- Se pone así, se dan un par de vueltas y voilà. Tendrás un peinado sensacional.- Completo mientras le daba el cachivache a Armin.- Claro que en mi no funcionara, tengo el cabello demasiado largo.

- Woa, un cachivache.- ¿Cómo es que los humanos creaban cosas tan banales? Es decir ¿Se arreglaban el cabello con eso? Si que eran curiosos.

- Y esto ¿Qué es?.- Decía mi amigo emocionado.

- ¿Mmm? ¡Oh vaya! Hace años que no veía uno de estos.

De repente Armin y yo nos acercamos más a nuestra emplumada amiga. Para ser algo que no veía en años debía ser muy valioso, y eso que Armin lo iba a dejar porque no era nada bonito a comparación del cachivache; era café, curvo y con dos aberturas, una grande de un lado y una pequeña el otro.

- ¡Fantástico! Es un boquiche, urmefluo curvilíneo (4).- Nos contaba mientras movía el objeto frente a nosotros.

- Ooohh.

- El boquiche data de la prehisteria, cuando los humanos se la pasaban sentados viéndose unos a otros…¡era aburridísimo!.- De inmediato se paro y empezó a andar de allí para allá, con el boquiche entre sus emplumados dedos, mientras Armin y yo la veíamos con estupefacción.

- Entonces ¿para qué sirve?.- Pregunto mi amigo con muchas ansias.

- Sirve para tocar música claro esta.- Soplo por la parte pequeña del boquiche y sonó un ruido horrible. Realmente dudaba que eso hiciera música.- Oh vaya, es una lástima…Esta tapado.

El ave nos regreso el boquiche y tanto Armin como yo nos decepcionamos un poco, pero almenos ya sabíamos que si veíamos un boquiche por allí lo debíamos recoger; tal vez y con un poco de suerte encontráramos uno que no estuviera tapado. Cuando busque en mi bolsa los demás objetos no encontré nada, así que lo más seguro es que lo perdiera en la huida del Titan. Titan…Titan… ¡ES CIERTO!

- ¡Hanji, Armin tiene algo increíble que contarte!.- En cuanto Hanji escucho mi voz volteo la mirada hacia mi amigo.- Es algo relacionado con….

- ¡Titanes Hanji! ¡Titanes! ¡Hemos escapado de uno!.- Decía Armin.

- ¿¡Y porque no me lo habían dicho!?.- La voz de la castaña había sonado entre molesta y sorprendida, tal vez por no haberle contado eso en primer lugar.

De repente jalo una de sus mantas y la puso cerca de nosotros, se sentó sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas y saco a Armin, sentándolo a su lado y dejando solo su cola en el agua.

- Cuenta detalles, todos los que tengas. Y no omitas absolutamente nada ¿entendiste?.- su voz alegre denotaba como se sentía. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Armin y empezó a escuchar.

Se escuchaba como ambos tenían una charla animada acompañada con los gritos de sorpresa de Hanji. Por mi parte solo disfrute de este rato de tranquilidad, cerrando mis ojos y flotando en la superficie del agua, sumergiéndome de vez en cuando mientras hacia una que otra pirueta, tenía que aprovechar este momento porque de algo estaba seguro…en cuanto llegara al reino me esperaría una reprimenda; no solo Mikasa y mis hermanas me querrían torturar, sino que el castigo de padre sería algo para recordar.

* * *

(1) Aosaginohi – Es una ave mitológica de la cultura Japonesa la cual tiene forma de garza. Posee cualidades mágicas y se dice que los animales no le temen.

(2) Mira cerca - Ya que Hanji es Scuttle me pareció apropiado el que le pusiera nombres raros a varios objetos. En este caso un mira cerca es un catalejo.

(3) Cachivache – Manera en la que Scuttle dice que ese objeto es un tenedor, confundiéndolo claramente con un peine.

(4) Boquiche, urmefluo curvilíneo – Una pipa, la cual Scuttle confunde con un saxofón.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por haber leído este segundo cap._

_Y que tal ¿les gusto? Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones._

_Agradezco a__** ligthblood04, CassianAlday, Charlie Wololo**__ y __**Saunaru Lover yaoii**__ por sus reviews._

_Pronto les traeré mas aventuras de este lindo tritón._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	3. El tritón más curioso llega a sonrojarse

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito en el segundo capitulo. Todos me han aegrado bastante y me hacen querer escribir aun más._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee (realmente te amo nee-chama, eres mi inspiración) y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo, seguirme y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

.

Estaba cabizbajo, ni loco levantaría la mirada. Me encontraba en el palacio, (hecho de colares finamente pulidos en color azul) más exactamente en el salón del trono. Allí estaba, frente a la razón de mi tormento, con miradas sumamente reprobatorias y brazos cruzados se encontraban Mikasa y Erwin.

¿Quiénes eran? Oh bueno, eso es fácil.  
Erwin era nada más y nada menos que mi padre (y de todo el océano), mejor conocido por todos como Poseidón; bastante fuerte para su ya larga edad, de cabello rubio, ojos grandes y algo afilados, con una cola café obscuro brillante, todo esto acompañado siempre por su fiel tridente en color oro e incrustaciones en diamantes; el cual ahora se encontraba parado a su costado izquierdo.

Mikasa por otro lado era la fiel consejera de padre; una chica de 16 años de edad, con un cabello negro que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, rasgos y facciones demasiado finas, una cola color rojo obscuro y un collar del mismo tono alrededor de su cuello. Ella es una de las chicas mas pretendidas de todo el reino, ya que gracias a sus habilidades de canto, guerra, estrategia y (porque no decirlo) obediencia, había ganado el corazón de varios chicos.

Y allí estaba yo, bajo sus atentas miradas las cuales me escudriñaban.

- Ahh, Eren. Simplemente ya no se qué hacer contigo.- La voz de mi padre se escucho algo cansada (no era la primera vez que me daba uno de estos sermones).

- Lo siento padre, no era mi intención.- Dije con un tono algo alegre y despreocupado. Es decir, no me iba a poner triste por algo que yo hice, mas sabiendo la importancia del asunto que dejaba de lado.

- Fue gracias a tu negligencia.- Aseguro.

- Y más que nada a tu imprudencia.- Lo secundo Mikasa, con esa voz neutral que siempre usaba, mientras se pasaba enfrente de mí, de un lado a otro.

- La fiesta para tu presentación.

- Fue una ruina Eren.- Termino la pelinegra.

Veía como mi padre miraba a Mikasa, la cual se veía realmente conflictuada. Yo sabía cuán importante era ese día y aun así elegí irme. Suspire. Alcé la mirada y vi un poco de la luz del sol, atravesando un poco de los huecos de coral del domo de la sala del trono. Cuando Mikasa se ponía así era mejor dejarla; pensaba sobre lo que diría y como lo diría para de esa forma no lastimarme o algo parecido. Siguió nadando, agitando su cola y llevándose el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndolo ocasionalmente; estaba poniendo las palabras en orden, lo cual significa que no tardaría en hablar.

- Esta presentación era sumamente importante.- Mire a la chica, y en cuanto noto mi mirada sobre ella prosiguió.- Era el momento más importante para este reino, por fin te presentaríamos como un digno hijo de Poseidón ante los reinos vecinos.- Decía mientras me dirigía una mirada de reprimenda, con un atisbo de tristeza (decirme cosas fuertes jamás fue lo suyo).- Y ahora no solo nuestro reino a quedado en vergüenza, sino también la familia real. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación Eren?.

Iba a contestarle a Mikasa, disculparme por lo ocurrido y después irme a mi cuarto, mas sin embargo no fue así. De repente enfrente de mí se encontraba Armin. Salió de su escondite y ahora allí estaba, con el seño fruncido e interponiéndose entre mis verdugos y yo. "Como una muralla" pensé.

- ¡No fue culpa de Eren!- Intervino con enojo en su voz.- Estem…su alteza.- Prosiguió mi rubio amigo mientras hacia una reverencia a mi padre.- Vera….la situación de las cosas esque, bueno, primero estábamos nadando. Si. Y después exploramos el arrecife.- Decía mi amigo mientras mi padre Erwin lo miraba bastante desinteresado al igual que Mikasa después de posicionarse junto a padre.- Y después de la huida del Titan todo paso tan rápido

- ¿Del Titan? ¿Qué Titan?.- Maldición. La voz de mi padre se había alzado.

Armin se había puesto tras de mí, ahora sumamente afligido de haberle revelado a mi padre lo del Titan. No lo culpaba, realmente no era su culpa, sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido era debido a causa de mis acciones, mas sin embargo agradecí a Armin su intento de salvarme, e incluso voltee el rostro y susurre un débil "Gracias" mientras se aferraba a mis hombros.

Ahora padre nos miraba con toda la atención del mundo junto a una sorprendida Mikasa.- Eso significa…¿También salieron a la superficie?.- No puede ser, padre había hilado todo tan hábilmente.

- Pero padre, estamos bien. Nada nos ha pasado ¿lo ve?.- Dije mientras me palpaba en pecho, demostrando que no tenía ninguna herida o algo por lo que se debiera preocupar.

- Por dios Eren, cuantas veces más debo decírtelo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba el trono y nadaba hacia mi; la voz de mi padre sonaba harta.- Uno de esos barbaros pudo haberte visto, quiero decir, uno de eso humanos.

- ¡Pero padre, no son barbaros!.- Lo rete. Hanji me había contado tantas cosas maravillosas del mundo que no toleraba que padre tratara a los humanos como simples bestias, peor que los Titanes.

- Eren.- Mi padre me sujeto la barbilla y me obligaba a verlo. Pude sentir más fuerte el agarre de Armin debido al miedo que le causaba tener tan cerca al rey. Mire los ojos de mi padre color plata, llenos de preocupación.- Dime Eren ¿crees que me gustaría ver a mi único hijo capturado por una de esas bestias?.- Endulzo su voz.

Realmente yo sabía que no quería que nadie me dañara, y al momento me sentí mal por haberlo desobedecido tanto.

- Pero padre…ya no soy un niño, tengo 16 años.- Conteste mientras tomaba su mano que se encontraba en mi mentón.

- No me contestes Eren. Mientras estés en el reino deberás obedecer mis reglas.- Replico mientras me soltaba.

Se fue nadando de regreso al trono mientras Mikasa nos miraba, sin decir nada, sin apoyar ni lo que padre decía ni lo que yo decía. Padre llego al trono y se sobo el puente de su nariz; resopló, y al momento tomo su tridente entre las manos haciéndolo ver al instante más imponente de lo que era.

- No subirás a la superficie Eren.- Mire horrorizado a mi padre.- Y no se hable más del asunto ¿quedo claro?

Me fui nadando de allí, huyendo de nueva cuenta lo más rápido que pude con Armin siguiéndome el nado, atravesando los pilares de coral. Eché una última mirada y vi como padre seguía tan enojado y Mikasa me observaba afligida.

Mi padre era tan obstinado y sabia que su palabra era ley. No importa cuánto le dijera, cuanto rogara, suplicara o pidiera, él no cambiaria de opinión. Odiaba tanto eso. Sin dar oportunidad a nada, no tenia siquiera la opción al dialogo a menos que se tratara de Mikasa.

Armin me alcanzo después de 10 minutos y me dio mi bolsa; la había olvidado por el pleito con mi padre. Gracias a él tenía más tesoros que guardar, porque tenía la certeza de que si padre la hubiera visto, confiscaría los objetos y los destruiría mas tarde. Presione la bolsa color naranja contra mi pecho, apretándola con tanto cariño como me era posible, con un gesto le hice una señal a Armin; iríamos al escondite. Después de dar una mirada a los alrededores emprendimos rumbo.

Nadamos lado a lado, a un mismo ritmo. Serpenteamos entre las casas de coral del reino, respondiendo amablemente a uno que otro "hola" que nos dirigían. Cuando salimos de la ciudad nos metimos a un banco de algas; esa era nuestra estrategia, que todos nos vieran y luego desaparecer de la vista, así si alguien preguntaba donde andábamos (en especial padre) todos podrían asegurar que seguíamos dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Llegamos a una formación de rocas y buscamos "nuestra roca", Armin nado por un lado y no tardo en llamarme. Juntos empujamos al mismo tiempo esa roca grisácea y cuando se movió por fin Armin entro por la abertura, cuando me dijo "listo" entre rápidamente y al instante la piedra fue rodando poco a poco hasta cerrarse.  
Llegue hasta el centro de nuestro pequeño escondite; bastante reducido, Armin y yo cabíamos y teníamos el espacio suficiente para poder nadar de arriba abajo. Me recosté en la piedra del centro mientras mi pequeño amigo se dispuso a tomar mi bolsa y acomodar los nuevos tesoros que encontramos.

- Oye Eren.- Vi como Armin se sentaba en una de las repisas altas del escondite.- No hagas caso a lo que Mikasa y el rey dicen, ellos no saben lo que tú y yo. No son bestias.- Me dijo en tono conciliador.

- .Lo se Armin.- Era tan bueno conmigo y se lo agradecía.

Empecé a nadar alrededor del escondite, viendo los diversos objetos que traía. Armin solo jugaba con la correa de mi bolsa, enredándolo entre sus dedos y mirando el suelo, a las pequeñas plantas que había.

- Si tan solo pudiera ver, que no veo las cosas como él lo hace.- Decía algo triste mientras Armin tomaba mi mano y ponía el cachivache en ella.- No es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea…tan malo.- Le dije mientras acariciaba el cachivache y miraba sus ojos.

(1) Nade y nade alrededor del escondite, expresándole a Armin todo mi sentir acerca de los humanos, cante para él; le dije lo que pensaba de los humanos, cuan interesante eran, que me gustaría saberlo todo acerca de su mundo, lo bueno, lo malo…Incluso si pudiera cambiar mi cola por un par de…

- ¿Cómo se llaman? –Cuestione a Armin mientras me enseñaba su cola. Al instante la tome por las puntas, moviendo ambas en dirección contraria.- Ah sí, pies..- Dije mientras le movía mas rápido sus puntas y me reía junto a él (era bastante cosquilludo)

Quería explorar, ver más allá de lo que el Océano tenía para ofrecernos, poner unos pies en tierra firme; sentir su calor, ardor, la calidez tan característica de la tierra y que lo diferenciaba tanto del Océano. Tan abiertos, sin prohibiciones…tan diferentes a mi padre. Estoy segura que si fuera humano no me prohibirían nada, es más, no tendrían porque prohibirme salir a jugar. Seguí nadando, tocando más y más cosas, viendo algunas pinturas y preguntarse cómo se llamaría eso, y ver si podría experimentar algo a lo que los humanos llamaban "quemar".

- Solo quiero ser…parte de él.- Cante como última nota mientras subía a lo alto del escondite y llegaba a un agujero que dejaba colar un poco de luz. Estire mi brazo y lo saque, como queriendo tocar el sol y poder así salir del agua.

Me deje caer al fondo, triste y abatido por saber que no saldría de allí, mientras un consolador Armin llegaba a mí y me acariciaba la cabeza. Mas sin embargo el momento no duro mucho; allí en la entrada y enredada con una manta, un caza peces (2) y un amarrador de parejas (3) en su cola se encontraba Mikasa.

Armin se escondió de inmediato tras una armadura y yo solo atine a asustarme. Me quede estático debido a la impresión, rogando en mis adentros a mi padre y mis tios (4) que Mikasa me dejara explicar.

- Eren ¿me podrías decir que es esto?.- Me cuestionaba mientras trataba de quitarse todas esas cosas de encima.

- Bueno, únicamente es mi colección, eso es todo.- Dije restándole importancia y poniendo un tono burlón al asunto. Al momento Armin regreso a mi lado, como apoyo para enfrentar a Mikasa.

- Ya veo, tu colección…¡Si tu padre se entera de esto!.- Grito.

- ¡Pero no se lo dirás, no lo harás! ¿Verdad…? .- Dijo Armin en tono suplicante.

- Por favor Mikasa.- Decía mientras juntaba las palmas de mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y me acercaba rápidamente a ella.- Él nunca lo entendería.

- Eren, me parece que estás perdiendo la razón.- Tomo mi mano y me jalo un poco.- Iremos a ver al rey en este mismo momento.

Ya había empezado a sermonearme, como era natural. No le tome importancia y no escuchaba lo que decía, me había desconectado porque algo paso; el escondite se oscureció. Alce la vista y vi algo (un poco lejano) que se movía, y cuando eso sucedía algunas partes del escondite se oscurecían y otras tantas se aclaraban. No aguantando mas la curiosidad por saber que era eso me zafé de la mano de Mikasa la cual al instante me miro sorprendida y después me reprendió con la mirada.

Fui a la puerta de el escondite y moví la piedra; era tanta mi curiosidad que yo solo pude moverla. Nade fuera de allí lo más rápido que pude, siguiendo aquel objeto que causaba oscuridad y luz, no sin antes escuchar como Mikasa gritaba mi nombre en tonos más altos mientras yo me alejaba.

Seguí aquel objeto enorme y llegue a la superficie, maravillándome por lo que veía. Era un barco, como aquel que había visto esa misma mañana. Me maravillaba por lo que veía, el barco estaba flotando (era la primera vez que veía uno en ese estado) y brillantes luces de colores salían de él, haciendo ruidos estremecedores al desaparecer.

Armin y Mikasa subieron a la superficie y observe dos cosas tan diferentes; mientras Armin se emocionaba tanto Mikasa se había horrorizado por el espectáculo que se presentaba, ese espectáculo que se me hacia tan increíble y magnifico.

- Por el amor al Océano…¿Qué demonios es eso?.- Tomo su collar color rojo y lo giro entre sus dedos.- Lo mejor será irnos de aquí y regresar al reino.- ´Pero yo simplemente la ignore y decidí irme.- ¡Eren, vuelve aquí! ¡Por favor Eren!.- Me gritaba desesperada.

Acomode mis cabellos y nade hasta el borde de aquel barco enorme, lo palpe y sentí algo diferente a aquellos que había en el océano; estaba seco. Me percate de que había música; alegre, divertida, animada, eso me hacía sentir de una manera tan agradable. ¿Qué objetos harían tan maravillosos sonidos?

Palpe el barco a los alrededores y encontré una pequeña abertura. Al momento me agarre fuerte de ella y me levante dejando mi cola al aire, quedando así con la vista de donde los humanos posaban sus pies. Vi como unos hombres hacían música con objetos de lo más raros y me sorprendí aun más de que no hubiera un boquiche.

Muchos hablaban y hacían movimientos al ritmo de la música; alcance a divisar a dos jóvenes bailando en el centro, un joven castaño con muchas pecas y otro castaño rubio que lo movía conforme a la música; se veían tan felices.

- Vamos Heichou, danos un espectáculo digno de recordar.- Voltee mi mirada hacia donde esas voces estaban, mas me decepcione. Habían tantos hombres que no podría ver nada.

- Son una banda de inútiles, ustedes mismos podrían hacerlo.- Vaya voz, era bastante fuerte y autoritaria, y a mi parecer no muy amable por su contestación.

De repente muchos hombres se empezaron a retirar y lo vi; un hombre de mirada afilada y cabello negro, bastante imponente. Vestía ropa humana color azul obscuro (bastante elegante a mi parecer) y algo parecido al pañuelo que Hanji portaba en su cabeza, solo que él lo tenía atorado entre su cuello y la prenda que portaba. Me quede embelesado. De entre todos los hombres que había allí él era el más imponente.

- Vamos Heichou, no deberías ser tan arisco con los marinos. Hoy es el ultimo día que estamos en la mar.- Le dijo un hombre rubio bastante desalineado mientras sostenía un objeto largo y luego se lo llevaba a la boca (5).

- Tsk…eres un dolor de cabeza Mike. Bien, entiendo, lo hare. Pero yo no soy el puto espectáculo de nadie.

Al momento el hombre se paró de aquel objeto de manera redondeado donde estaba hace un momento. El señor de un momento, Mike, le había acercado una caja de color café. Al abrirla el joven "Heichou" (vaya nombre tan mas único tenía el hombre) pude divisar un interior color rojo oscuro al momento de abrirla y de allí saco un artefacto color negro (6); le paso un pañuelo por encima, puliéndola. Pareciera que algo grande iba a pasar porque de inmediato todos los hombres empezaron a moverse rápidamente. Poniendo objetos parecidos a aquel que Mike se había llevado a su boca instantes atrás, los pusieron en diferentes lugares, algunos muy altos y otros que yo ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver.

De un momento a otro un ruido estrepitoso se escucho. Uno, dos tres, solo podía ver a Heichou como apretaba un gancho pequeño de aquella cosa negra, lo que provocaba ese ruido tan fuerte. Veía a donde apuntaba Heichou aquella cosa y los objetos de colores que había colocado los hombres se iban rompiendo en muchos pedazos. Nueve sonidos fueron en total y de repente apunto al aire, haciendo sonar esa cosa negra 10 veces.

Cuando termino todos los hombres se empezaron a gritar emocionado, muchos otros juntando sus manos y causando sonidos (palmadas me había dicho Hanji que se le llamaba a eso, o aplausos) que opacaron la música del barco. Todos felicitaron a Heichou y su actuación, pues había roto todos los objetos de colores. Más sin embargo no me esperaba lo que hizo, en lugar de dar las gracias a sus hombres por los elogios solo soltó una sonrisa prepotente.

Al momento sentí mis mejillas arder y entonces lo entendí; me había enamorado de Heichou.

* * *

(1) Recomiendo realmente escuchar esto mientras se lee. Es la voz de Eren cantando "Parte de él" en japonés.  
(Escriban la pagina de youtube y despues de la diagonal watch?v=dcmfF20r3M0 o bien, escriban esto en su buscador パート・オブ・ユア・ワールド Part of Your World 梶裕貴 Kaji Yuki)

(2) Caza peces – Un anzuelo.

(3) Amarra parejas – Un anillo de bodas.

(4) Sus tíos serian Zeus y Hades

(5) Botella.

(6) Una pistola.

* * *

_Pam-pam paaapaaaam xD_

_Por fin Erencito ha visto a nuestro amado Heichou y ha quedado flechado. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Este cap ha sido algo complicado. La verdad hacer songfics no es lo mío, pero bueno…he hecho el intento por recrear esta escena tan importante de la película con palabras, así que espero sus opiniones._

_Una cosa de Riville; como el no matara Titanes por eso será un experto en armas (si se dieron ya cuenta) es por eso que los marinos querían una exhibición de sus habilidades._

_Y bueno…¿ahora que hará nuestro lindo tritón?_

_Les agradezco mucho a __**Charlie unicorn, ligthblood04, Anakaood, CassianAlday , Sasunaru Lover yaoii **__por sus comentarios, realmente las adoro._

_Debido a asuntos del colegio tal vez tarde un poquito en actualizar, sin embargo les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena ;3_

_NOTA O CURIOSIDAD: El capitulo iba a llamarse originalmente "Incluso el tritón más curioso llega a sonrojarse" pero debido a que eran muchas palabras (¿¡enserio FF!?) solo quedo en "El tritón más curioso llega a sonrojarse" xD_

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	4. El momento donde todo inicio

_Notas de la autora:_

_Muchas gracias a esas personas que me han dejado un review en el capitulo pasado. Eso me ha dado tanta alegria, tanta que me he permitido (a pesar de la escuela) apurarme y traerles más aventuras del nuestro lindo Eren Triton._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee (te amo, eres mi inspiración) y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._

_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_

_Universo Alterno._

_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._

* * *

.

La música seguía sonando fuerte; después del espectáculo de Heichou la fiesta se había animado aun más. Todos estaban alegres, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algunos otros más diciendo incoherencias.

Seguía viendo por aquella abertura el cómo los hombres celebraban su fiesta, pero realmente eso había pasado a segundo plano desde que vi como Heichou daba una sonrisa prepotente al final de su espectáculo.

No le había podido quitar la vista de encima desde aquel momento; sus expresiones, su caminar, su manera de hablar, el cómo destilaba elegancia pura a cada movimiento que ese hombre daba. Mientras más lo veía más me cautivaba; sentía mis mejillas arder, estaban tan calientes que en ocasiones sentía que podía compararme con el sol. Solo podía sonreír bobamente, embelezadamente cuando veía a aquel hombre. Era tan extraño sentirme así, pero realmente ni yo podía explicar cómo me había enamorado a primera vista de él.

Estaba tan ocupado viendo a Heichou que me asuste mucho cuando sentí algo en mi cola, subiendo por toda mi espalda y parando finalmente en mi cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios?.

Voltee la mirada para ver de qué se trataba y allí encontré a Hanji. Se encontraba con su dedo emplumado frente a ella (seguramente el causante de aquella sensación) y me dedicaba una sonrisa. Ante ver quien era solo pude sonreír, por un momento me había pasado la idea de que era Mikasa, o peor aún, mi padre.

- Hola Eren. Lindo. Dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera del Océano?.- Me dijo con alegría y voz alta mientras aleteaba a mi lado.

- Baja la voz Hanji, nos van a descubrir.- Le pedí mientras agitaba mi cola. El pensar ser descubierto me producía una rara sensación, desde el inicio de mi cola hasta mi cabeza.

- Oh vaya, así que estás haciendo un trabajo de espionaje interno.- Se sujeto con un ala de la misma abertura donde yo estaba agarrado (lo suficientemente grande como para tenernos a los dos juntos).- Y dime ¿a quién andamos espiando?

Me sonroje de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Hanji que lo único que veía desde que había llegado había sido a aquel hombre? Supongo que mi cara reflejaba perfectamente lo que pensaba, ya que me dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa; la conocía, ella no me dejaría ni por el Océano entero, aunque ella misma se fuera a adentrar a él, con tal de sacarme la información de porque me había puesto tan rojo.

- Bueno, te lo diré.- Concedí mientras mi voz denotaba mi estado actual de vergüenza.

- Claro claro, dímelo de una vez Eren.- Me contesto bastante alegre de haber cumplido su cometido.

- Mira hacia allá.- Dije mientras señalaba el punto donde Heichou había pasado la mayor parte de la velada sentado. Un lugar de madera redondeado (1).- ¿Puedes ver al hombre que está sentado?

- Oh vaya Eren.- Silbo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.- No sabía que te gustaban tan desalineados y poco interesantes.

Al momento de acabar su frase solo me posicione junto a ella. No era posible que dijera eso de Heichou, seguro estaba viendo mal o algo así. Busque con la mirada a la persona que ella observaba y lo encontré. Me reí un poco por la torpeza de mi amiga, pues al hombre que ella veía (y que estaba sentado no tan lejos de Heichou) era Mike. Solté una risa una vez más.

- No no, Hanji. No me refiero a él. Me refiero al hombre que tiene el pañuelo en el cuello.- Tome su barbilla y dirigí su mirada hacia donde debía mirar.

- Oh vaya.- Dijo ella con sorpresa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.- Eso está mejor Eren. Por un momento me habías asustado. Si es él la cosa cambia totalmente, tienes un excelente gusto.- Término guiñándome el ojo.

Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder. "Maldición". Todo lo que pude hacer fue seguir viendo la fiesta que hacían lo hombres; en especial a Heichou mientras Hanji me codeaba uno de mis costados cuando se daba cuenta de donde posaba la mirada, cosa que hacía que me avergonzara más.

.

.

_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_

.

La fiesta era de lo más aburrida. A pesar de que era una fiesta para celebrar nuestro regreso a salvo al reino de Sina, también era una celebración por mi cumpleaños número 25. Otro puto año más que agregar a una vida de mierda que no me interesaba.

Bufe. Tome un sorbo del licor francés (que por suerte se había salvado de garras de los marinos idiotas) y me deleite de la sensación que causaba en mi garganta y el calor que me recorría.

Mire alrededor y vi como todos los marinos hacían fiesta, bailando, peleando y muchos más riendo descontroladamente (seguramente producto de haber bebido de más).

Un sonido de trompetas me hizo buscar con la mirada donde se originaba. Cuando lo encontré solo vi a Mike y algunos otros marinos tras de él.

- A nuestro querido comandante.- Empezó Mike.

- A nuestro comandante.- Dijeron al unisonó los marinos mientras se ponía en posición de firmes y llevaba su puño derecho al corazón.

- Queremos darle un regalo de cumpleaños y desearle más años de vida.

- Más años de vida nuestro príncipe siendo nuestro comandante, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.- Terminaron los marinos.

¿Un regalo de cumpleaños? Realmente eso era pura basura. Nunca nadie me había regalado algo que fue de mi gusto, simplemente todo aquello era una mierda. ¿Dar un regalo? No servía de nada. Era un puto desperdicio de dinero.

No pude seguir pensando más cosas porque entonces Mike y los marinos se separaron por el centro, dejando a la vista un cuadro; con marco de caoba pulcramente pulida y una inscripción que decía "Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Observe con detenimiento y aquella persona en el cuadro era yo, nada más y nada menos, en diferentes etapas de mi vida; como un niño de 5 años, a los 10 años, a los 15 años y la ultima de mi a los 25 años. Todos iban de izquierda a derecha, de la edad más pequeña a la edad más grande.

Me levante del barril y me acerque más a aquel cuadro. Toque el marco con mis guantes blancos y me di cuenta que no había una mota de polvo (mas le valía a los muy ineptos que así fuera). El cuadro (a pesar de que no me gustaran los regalos) era simplemente magnifico, una obra de alguien que le decidió muchas horas de trabajo.

Mire por un momento a Mike y mis marinos, después solo cerré los ojos y solté una sonrisa prepotente.

- Realmente son una banda de inútiles,- Decir cosas amables no era lo mío.

Más no importo que no fuera algo amable, pues de inmediato todos empezaron a gritar, felicitarme y aplaudir. Ellos –mi tripulación- y mi servidumbre se habían acostumbrado a mi huraña forma de ser; realmente no tenía porque darles las malditas gracias o algo parecido, pero me facilitaba las cosas y me evitaba los reclamos que me darían como niñas lloronas.

De repente empezó a llover. Alce la mirada y vi nubes de tormenta. "Mierda".

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!.- Empecé a gritar y señalar a mis hombres.- ¡Mas les vale no hacer un puto trabajo de mierda!.- Sentencie.

Todos los hombres empezaron a armar un alboroto inmediato, todos dispuestos a seguir las órdenes que acababa de dictar. Fui corriendo directamente (y sin tratar de resbalar debido a mis botas) al puesto del capitán. Tome el timón y empecé a navegar, tratando de no causar más disturbios que pudiesen sacudir el barco.

- Te dije que olía a lluvia Rivaille.- Al momento Mike descendió de uno de los mástiles y se posiciono a mi lado derecho.

- Lo sé, solo no pensé que la tormenta nos encontrara tan rápido.

Mike era un hombre sumamente extraño, pero era gracias a sus habilidades y lealtad por las cuales tenía ese puesto. La habilidad más única (y extraña) que Mike poseía era oler cualquier cosa, ya fuera comida, flores e incluso el clima lo podía detectar a metros o kilómetros de distancia.

Todos mis hombres se estaban apresurando, muchos bajaban las velas, otros tantos hacían amarres fuertes para mantenerlas en posición, lo necesario para que el barco pudiera sobrevivir mientras yo (a cargo del timón) los dirigía a un lugar seguro.  
Las olas eran enormes, imponentes, me estaba costando bastante navegar sin causar una grave turbulencia; el fuerte viento llevaba el mar en sí, dejando todo mojado a su paso, mi visibilidad se estaba viendo afectada. Se escucho un trueno y una luz ilumino el cielo a los pocos segundos, varias veces más se repitió hasta que uno de ellos dio certeramente en uno de los postes. El barco se incendiaba.

- Tsk…Maldición.- Pensé y pensé, y finalmente elegí lo que era mejor para todos.- ¡Mike!.- Grite.

- Si Heichou.- Me dijo mientras adoptaba la típica pose.

- ¡Reúne a todos inmediatamente, evacuaremos ahora! ¡Este maldito barco no tardara en hundirse! Avisa a todos los que están en los niveles inferiores- Dije gritándole lo más fuerte que pude.

- Como ordene Heichou.- En cuanto termino la frase se fue corriendo; lo perdí de vista cuando bajo las escaleras.

- ¡Escúchenme bien malditos idiotas!.- En cuanto escucharon mi voz todos me prestaron atención.- Es hora de largarnos de aquí, preparen los botes lo más rápido posible y lárguense de aquí. ¡¿Entendido!?.

- ¡Si Heichou!

Seguí dando mi máximo esfuerzo tratando de mantener el barco a flote. Mordía mis labios de vez en cuando, ya que la presión era demasiada.  
Mike se había unido al resto de los marinos y ahora se encontraba ayudándolos a salir del barco.

Una sacudida hizo que todos calleáramos un momento y chocáramos el rostro contra la fría madera del suelo. "Mierda". Había golpeado unas rocas, así que ahora debería de haber un hueco en alguna parte de la quilla. Me levante de nuevo para ayudar a todos a salir de allí; ahora no tenia caso que estuviera al mando del timón porque este pedazo de basura se hundiría dentro de muy poco.  
Si ningún tipo de cuidado agarraba a los marinos y los aventaba por la borda, directamente hacia los botes salvavidas. Regrese a revisar si alguien más quedaba en el barco y entonces me dispuse a saltar cuando una de las vigas se rompió, dejándome con las piernas atoradas.

Lo último que vi fue como las demás vigas se derrumban. Sentí el agua encima de mí y de pronto, mi respiración se alentó y todo se oscureció.

.

.

_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_

.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. En un momento estaba viendo a Heichou, agradeciendo (si a eso se le llamaba agradecer) el magnífico cuadro que tenia a un montón de Heichous (si hubieran visto como Hanji se había burlado de mi cuando toda mi cara enrojeció y yo temblé de la emoción) y ahora, ahora todo quedaba en el olvido.

Una tormenta había azotado, terribles ráfagas de vientos se habían hecho presentes, haciendo que Hanji y yo saliéramos despedidos por la fuerza del aire, ella se había perdido entre los fuertes vientos y yo me había hundido.

Nade a la superficie y hubiera deseado completamente no haber salido; estaba horrorizado. Allí se encontraba el magnífico barco siendo consumido por las llamas. Simplemente fue horrible y no creía que algo tan pequeño como una mota de luz (como la que tenia dibujada en un libro) fuera tan peligrosa.

Seguía viendo el desastre, manteniendo un perfil aun más bajo, puesto que ahora los marinos estaban en pequeños barcos sobre el Océano. Vi que había muchos y a mi mente me llego una persona. "Heichou".

Me acerque lo más cautelosamente que pude, cuidando que no me descubrieran. Vi arriba de varios botes y no vi a la persona que buscaba. Fue entonces que la voz de Mike interrumpió mi búsqueda.

- ¡Heochou! ¡Heichou! ¡Todos ustedes, estén atentos!.- Gritaba dando órdenes a todos los marinos.

- ¡Mike, yo no lo vi salir de allí!.- Decía el chico con pecas.- Después de que me aventó a los botes salvavidas le perdí el rastro.

- Maldición…Marco ¿estás seguro?

- Totalmente señor.

No podía ser. No, no, no, no, no.

Me hundí más en el agua y nade por debajo de los botes. Nade aprisa, lo más que pude, yendo contra la fuerte marea que se presentaba. No podía creer que Heichou siguiera allí dentro, en un barco peligroso. Cuando estaba por llegar el mar se sacudió. Vi como aquel enorme barco empezaba a hundirse, ya estaba más de la mitad dentro del agua y tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que se hundiera completamente.

Todo a mí alrededor se lleno de partes del barco, desde esas cosas altas de madera hasta muchas cuerdas y lonas. Mi suerte no podría ser peor, con todas esas cosas no podría nadar tan rápido como quería, además me taparían la visión y no podría ver donde estaba Heichou. Mas sin embargo parece que los dioses estaban a de mi lado (¡alabado sean mis tíos y mi padre!) ya que en un momento vi como entre todos los escombros descendía Heichou.

Rápidamente moví mi cola, apresurándome, queriendo llegar lo más rápido que pudiera con él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pase su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me dispuse a sacarlo a la superficie para que respirara.

Salimos y nade por la superficie, esquivando los diversos escombros y haciéndome paso entre ellos. Sin embargo no había notado un detalle importante hasta que escuche un rugido que me helo la sangre; un Titan.

Había salido de la muralla y no me había percatado de ello. Había salido solo por salvar Heichou. Sin dejarme pensar más en ello puse al hombre en mi espalda y pase sus brazos por mi cuello; ahora tenía un buen amarre, él estaba completamente recostado en mi espalda y yo agarraba sus manos para que no resbalará.  
Salí despedido hacia un lugar menos profundo, ya que allí no atacaría un Titan, era muy poco agua para que este se pudiera nadar con libertad. Nade y nade con la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera del agua, a veces a intervalos rápidos y otros a velocidad normal; no querría correr un riesgo, si había escuchado el rugido estaba seguro que un Titan andaba cerca.

Me alegre cuando por fin divise algo de tierra, y me alegre aun más cuando vi a Hanji en el cielo. Ahora ella me marcaba una ruta segura para llegar. Unos minutos más y el sol estaba saliendo. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo habría estado nadando, pero no quería que él muriera, no lo permitiría.

Deje a Heichou en una piedra cercana, que me daba un confort perfecto tanto a él como para mí; la roca era lo suficientemente plana para que Heichou se mantuviera recargado, y me ayudaba a mí a tener mi cola en él agua. Parecía ser un banco de piedras. Con la ayuda de Hanji senté a Heichou y procure que no se cayera o de ladeará.

Estaba tan preocupado ¿cómo estaría? Desde que salimos no había hecho ningún ruido, es más, ni siquiera se había movido un poco. Me espante.

- Hanji, no me digas que él esta… ¿esta….esta muerto?.- Pregunte con temor.

- ¿Mmm? Déjame ver.- Decía mientras tomaba uno de sus pies y lo ponía en su oído.- Oh…lo siento Eren. Su corazón ya no palpita.

No podía ser cierto. Después de que lo encontrara no había podido salvarlo. Ahora el estaba…estaba….  
Rompí a llorar. Heichou estaba muerto. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido para sacarlo del agua y ayudarlo a vivir. Sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, y de pronto una calidez se encontró en mis hombros y al voltear la mirada solo fui recibido por las caras afligidas de Armin y Mikasa; ambos me habían seguido allí, a tierra de humanos. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar a en los brazos de mis amigos cuando un sonido capturo mi atención e hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo.

Regrese la vista a Heichou y me di cuenta que tosía. Gracias a Zeus, estaba vivo. Ahora sacaba el agua, más in embargo seguía con los ojos cerrados (a causa de la inconsciencia). Me acerque hasta él y acomode su ropa con mucho cuidado y tacto como para no despertarlo; durante la fiesta vi el cuidado y la atención con que la trataba, procurando no mancharla o arrugarla.

Tome su mano y me quede esperando; la acariciaba en ocasiones y la ponía contra mi frente, pidiendo que se recuperara pronto. Ahora a pesar de que estaba inconsciente yo estaba más tranquilo.

- Dime Hanji ¿no te parece que es precioso?.- Le dije mientras acariciaba la mano de Heichou y miraba su rostro con todo el cariño que podía expresar.

No lo pude resistir, le cante una canción de cuna al hombre que me había robado el corazón, una canción que le permitiera tener un sueño placentero.  
Si tan solo él supiera que me alegra saber que está bien, cuanto me gustaría quedarme con él a su lado, que me gustaría verlo feliz.

Escuche extraños ruidos a mi espalda y voltee la vista por un momento; Armin miraba con suma diversión como Hanji tenía sujeta a Mikasa con una llave y también le tapaba la boca, imposibilitándole el ir conmigo y sacarme de allí. Se lo agradecía.

Seguí cantando para Heichou; diciéndole cuanto disfrutaría su compañía bajo el sol, como la disfrutaría sin ninguna condición, como podría quedarme a su lado a pesar de que él me diera palabras mordaces como las que les dirigía a sus marinos. Por último solo le asegure como regresaría a su lado, a estar con él, sin saber cuándo ni dónde, pero que allí estaría.

- Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré.- Cante como ultimo.

Sorpresivamente la mano que tenia sujeta me presiono y vi como los ojos de Heichou me miraban. Solo pude sonreír. Estaba vivo.

Mas no pude quedarme mucho más, no muy lejos escuche como Mike y varias personas más empezaban a gritar, buscando seguramente a Heichou. Con gran pesadez solté su mano y me fui de allí, junto con Hanji, Armin y Mikasa, sumergiéndome con los últimos dos.

Un poco alejado de allí encontré varias rocas las cuales me hacían un escondite perfecto. Pude observar como Mike llegaba corriendo junto a Heichou y sus demás hombres llegaban también a su lado. Todos empezaron a suspirar (de alivio) al ver que seguía vivo. Mike y otro chico ayudaron a sacarlo del banco de rocas y se lo llevaron de allí.

Cuando se fueron regrese nadando (a pesar del reclamo de Mikasa) a donde unos minutos antes había estado Heichou.

- Realmente ya lo veras. Yo he aquí de regresar y siento que si podría ser parte de él.

Al momento de cantar esto una ola azoto en mi espalda, cosa que no me importo, pues yo veía como Heichou era llevado con sumo cuidado por Mike y compañía. (2)

Ahora más que nada estaba seguro. Ahora tenía una razón muy poderosa para formar parte del mundo humano. Heichou. Y juraba por el poder que tenían mis tíos y mi padre que encontraría una manera de estar junto a él.

.

* * *

(1) Un barril. (Digo...dejo la anotación por si alguien no entendió lo que quise describir xD)

(2) Ya saben...en la peli de Disney Ariel anda cantando y luego la interrumpe el mayordomo, luego vuelve a cantar y swosh! una ola azota. Les dejo como buscar el vídeo "La Sirenita - Parte De Él (Variación) - Español Latino". O después de you-tu-be . c o m (pongan una / y después) watch?v=6KDGdPVPZ20 (ya nada mas escribanlo sin espacios)

.

* * *

_¡Pam-pam paaapaaaam!_

_Nuestro lindo Eren a salvado a Heichou y por fin hay (un poquito) de interacción entre estos dos :D_

_Este cap ha sido algo traumatico de hacer. ¿Por qué? Bueno...porque la verdad quería muchas cosas, pero me mantuve firme e hice lo mejor para darle un giro a lo de Disney, manteniendo la escencia de la peli pero dándole este toque de SNK. ¡Ojala lo haya logrado! :3_

_Como veran ahora la cosa se pondra mas interesante. Ya tengo en inicio el siguiente cap, y creanme, dare lo mejor de mi para no desepcionarlos._

_Y bueno…¿ahora que hará nuestro lindo tritón?_

_Les agradezco mucho a **Charlie the psycho, ligthblood04, Anakaood, CassianAlday , Sasunaru Lover yaoii** por sus comentarios, realmente l s adoro. No todos dejan un review y el ver uno en mi fic me sube la moral._

_Espero no tardar en actualizar (no quiero que se queden con mucha intriga) y seguir esta linda historia :D_

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	5. Mar en calma y con posible devastación

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito en el capitulo anterior. Ustedes bien saben que cada comentario que me escriben me alegra en demasia y me hace querer escribir._

_Este capítulo -como todo lo que escribo- se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee (realmente te amo nee-chama, eres mi inspiración y mi musa, ya lo sabes) y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo, seguirme y leer este fic. Realmente se los agradezco._

_Antes de que sigan leyendo debo dar una explicación de por qué me tarde en actualizar; me enferme como no tienen una idea. Estuve en cama debido a lo mal que estaba, y cuando creo recuperarme vuelvo a caer enferma. La fiebre me mantuvo lejos de todo. Discúlpenme. Pero en cuanto me he sentido un poco mejor -y en cuanto mama me lo permitió- pude agarrar la computadora y actualizar este fanfic._

_Sin mas que decir espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

.

Me desperté cuando el jodido sol me empezó a molestar. Tenía un maldito dolor en todo el cuerpo. Me acomode y descubrí que estaba entre algo suave y que olía a limpio. Abrí mis ojos y reconocí de inmediato la calidez de mi habitación.

Una habitación color azul celestre y franjas delgadas color verde olivo. Un gran ventanal con balcón a través del cual se podía ver directo a la playa. Mi cama estaba en el centro del todo, con grandes doseles color blanco y un juego de colcha y sabanas color verde olivo para acompañar.

Me acomode en la almohada y mire hacia arriba. ¿Qué demonios había sido lo que paso? Ah sí. Ya recordaba. Estaba en el barco cuando de repente una tormenta nos atrapo, después el barco se incendio, lance a los inútiles de los marineros por la borda para que pudieran escapar y luego todo se derrumbo.

Entonces ¿Cómo es que había llegado allí?

Pensé y pensé, fui haciendo memoria parte por parte de lo que sucedió y un recuerdo, como un flashazo llego a mi mente.  
Estaba en algo duro, oía el agua pero por alguna extraña razón no me mojaba. Y entonces…una voz; alguien estaba cantando, tenía una voz jodidamente bella. Seguí recordando, tratando de hacer memoria sobre la persona que poseía la voz.

Me senté de repente en la cama, haciendo que las cobijas resbalaran en el proceso; empezaba a recordar más cosas sobre aquella persona, unos ojos color verde esmeralda y una sonrisa (¿Por qué demonios sonreía con tanta maldita ternura?). Me lleve una mano y jale un poco de mis cabellos, tratando de forzar mi memoria y que así más cosas de esa persona llegaran a mi mente, sin embargo no funciono.

De algo estaba seguro -tanto como de yo era Rivaille- sea quien fuera es persona me había salvado ¿Por qué salvar a un completo extraño? No lo sabía, no tenían una puta lógica las acciones de aquel chico (oh si, su voz delataba que era un chico).

Solo pude pensar algo de esa persona.

- Tsk…Es un mocoso.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

**.**

Estaba tan feliz y nada ni nadie me lo podría quitar; ni las miradas que me mandaban algunos de los tritones y sirenas del reino, ni los reproches de mis hermanas, ni siquiera los regaños de padre por haber salido de noche.

Había estado toda la mañana en mi habitación, recostado en mi coral favorito y tapándome con una manta de algas. Desde que había despertado solo había podido pensar en alguien. "Heichou". Lo recordaba tan perfectamente, sus palabras, sus gestos, absolutamente todo. Me hacia tan feliz saber que lo había salvado de la muerte y, aun más, al recordar cómo me había mirado al despertar. Su mirada. Solo el recordar eso hacía que se me erizara la piel y las escamas, mientras un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

- Eren, mas te vale salir de una vez si no te quieres enfrentar a la furia de tus lindas hermanas.- Esa voz. Historia era la que hablaba.

Las conocía perfectamente y sé que si me quedaba todo el día en mi cuarto, actuando de manera sospechosa ellas serian capaces de jalarme la cola (en especial Ymir) y sacarme de allí.  
Doble la cobija de algas y la deje sobre el coral, me sacudí la cola un poco y me dispuse a salir para enfrentar a mis hermanas.

En cuanto corrí la cortina (hecha del mismo material que mi cobija) me pude encontrar ante 4 atentos pares de ojos que me escudriñaban completamente de arriba abajo. Mis hermanas no me iban a dejar salir.

- Eren has actuado algo extraño desde esta mañana.- Dijo mi hermana mayor.

Ella era la más grande (literalmente) Annie, la justa.  
Bastante reservada y solitaria así como muy poco social. Mi hermana posee un sentido de los ideales, por el deber y la justicia como nadie ha visto. Ella es de tez clara, algo baja de estatura, con cabello corto y rubio (siempre atado en un moño), de ojos son celestes y mirada fría. Poseía una cola del mismo color de sus ojos. Aunque para todos los demás ella era la "Temida Leonhardt" para mis hermanas y mi siempre seria Annie, la hermana mayor y preocupona.

- Annie tiene razón ¿ha sucedido algo?.- Secundo mi segunda hermana.

La chica que ahora hablaba era Ymir, la noble.  
Ella tenía un carácter bastante serio (tanto como el de Annie) y era capaz de mandar a las fauces de un Titan a cualquiera que osara molestar a alguien de su familia. Tiene una tez trigueña y algunas pecas (muy poco perceptibles) que adornaban sus mejillas. Posee un cabello negro siempre recogido en alto, y sus ojos son de color café claro, muchos más intimidantes que los de Annie y una cola color café.

- Eren, ya sabes que si algo sucede puedes decirnos a nosotras o a padre. Si algo te paso es lo que te tiene en ese estado dínoslo por favor.- Apoyo mi tercera hermana.

Ella era mi penúltima hermana, Historia (o Christina como generalmente la llamaba el pueblo), la benevolente.  
Si les digo la verdad ella era bastante pequeña (mucho más que yo). Tiene una complexión delgada y tez blanca. Posee el cabello rubio (igual que padre y Annie) y corto, siempre suelto. A diferencia de mis hermanas y sus ojos y miradas afiladas, Historia poseía unos ojos bastante grandes y vivaces en color aguamarina (parecidos a los míos) y una cola de color oro oscuro. Ella es la persona más amable que jamás habrá; dispuesta a hacer buenas acciones sin importar el preció. Es llamada "diosa" por sus muchos pretendientes; a pesar de ser bastante popular mi hermana es más bien tímida, debido a ello Ymir ha tenido que sacar a la banda de tritones que vienen a hostigarla, ya que ella no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para sacarlos del palacio.

- No has comido nada desde la mañana ¿verdad Eren? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del comedor? Si gustas puedo decirle al cocinero que te prepare algo.- Finalizo mi cuarta hermana.

La última de mis hermanas era Sasha, la amable.  
Sasha es una chica bastante extraña, tiende a hablar con formalismos con todo el mundo y saluda a cualquiera que veía (inclusive un pez). Es de una mentalidad bastante sencilla y un tanto excéntrica. De un apetito voraz que solo puede ser saciado por comida de su completo agrado. Ella era de una estatura media (se podría decir que entre la altura de Historia y mi altura), posee un cabello castaño largo siempre recogido en la parte alta. Con unos ojos bastante curiosos, grandes y de color café claro, además de una cola color avellana. Si ella no fuera tan apegada a padre estoy seguro que sería mi compañera de aventuras, igual que Armin.

Las mire a todas y después nade hasta un enorme espejo.

La estancia donde nos encontrábamos era nada más y nada menos que una torre de coral. Era de forma redondeada, en el centro estaba algo parecido a una sala de estar que conectaba con las habitaciones de mis hermanas y la mía. Exactamente en el centro había un pilar de coral donde había 5 espejos, los cuales usábamos diariamente para arreglarnos, ya fuese el cabello o –en caso de Historia- maquillarnos.

Me mire en el espejo y solo pude sonreír, vi a mis hermanas por el espejo y vi que había dos de un lado y dos del otro, dejándome de esta forma en el medio. Incluso ante mis hermanas no pudo pasar inadvertida mi felicidad.

- No se preocupen por nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

Dije mientras empezaba a tararear la canción que le había dedicado a Heichou. Mis hermanas me habían dedicado diversas miradas de sorpresa (todas muy a su manera) ya que yo no acostumbraba cantar. Pase mis dedos entre mis cabellos y decidí irme de allí. Estaba por salir cuando choque con alguien.

- Oh vaya, buenos días padre.- Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Vaya, buenos días. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?.- Me contesto algo alegre.

No respondí. Nade, di giros, seguí cantando y todo lo que podía pues no cabía en mi de alegría.

Salí del palacio y fui al jardín de ranúnculos acuáticos. Busque mi lugar de siempre y me senté en una piedra. Estuve un rato mas pensando en Heichou, observando de vez en cuando los diferentes cardúmenes de peces de colores que pasaban por el jardín cuando Mikasa llego y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eren, buenos días.

- Buenos días Mikasa.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

- Escucha Eren, sobre lo de ayer…sería mejor que lo olvidases.- ¿Qué había dicho?

- No sé qué pretendes Mikasa, pero yo sencillamente no lo voy a olvidar.- Sentencie mientras tomaba un ranúnculo y acariciaba sus pétalos.

- Por favor Eren.- Decía mi amiga mientras me tomaba las manos.- Si Erwin se llegara a enterar de lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Y cómo es que padre se enteraría Mikasa?.- le dije mientras jalaba mis manos, haciendo que me soltara.- Los únicos que estábamos allí eran Hanji, Armin tú y yo; Hanji por obvias razones no hablara, Armin tampoco, yo menos. ¿Acaso planeas echarme directo a padre?

Solo vi como Mikasa se volteaba debido a que no me podía soportar la mirada. ¿En serio planeaba entregarme a padre y decirle todo lo que había pasado? Empezó a nadar y me dio la espalda.

- Mira Eren, si te soy sincera el mundo humano no te puede dejar nada bueno; tú perteneces al océano, aquí es tu hogar, tú mundo.- Allí va, su discurso para disuadirme; esto iría para largo.- Tú sabes que yo jamás haría algo que atentara contra tu integridad o sentimientos de alguna manera, pero…El mundo humano no te dejara nada bueno, el rey tiene razón, solo son un puñado de barbaros que querrían capturarte y además de eso debes de tomar en cuenta-

Bla bla bla. Mikasa solo hablaba de los peligros del mundo humano, echándome prácticamente en cara que solamente tendría dos opciones; ser comida o ser un espectáculo y diversión.

Mi amiga seguía dándome la espalda, dando aquel interminable discurso, incluso algunos pececillos y sirenas pequeñas se habían reunido a escuchar el discurso de la "gran y poderosa" Mikasa Akerman, la cual hablaba con suma sabiduría sobre los peligros de las tierras superiores.

- Hey, pst, Eren.- Escuche como susurraban. Esa voz…

Me levante de donde estaba y nade un poco, buscando a quien me llamaba. Allí a las orillas del jardín, en un banco de algas estaba Armin.  
Me acerque hasta él y solo me jalo para que me escondiera. Iba a preguntar que quería cuando me susurro "escondite". No entendía pero él se veía sumamente feliz, así que decidí seguirlo; era mejor eso que andar escuchando el sermón de Mikasa.

Después de nadar unos 10 minutos llegamos, entramos al escondite y por fin Armin develo sus intenciones.

- Esta mañana cuando nadaba encontré esto cerca de la muralla.- Al decir eso quito una enorme manta que había junto a una de las repisas de coral.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión, mi corazón latió rápidamente, los colores se subieron a mi rostro y me quede en blanco. Armin había llevado hasta el escondite el cuadro que los marinos le habían regalado a Heichou la noche anterior; me pose frente a él y toque su superficie (específicamente donde estaba la mano del Heichou mas grande) Era tan irreal…apenas había estado pensando en él y ahora allí estaba, gracias a Armin, lo tenía enfrente a mí.

- ¡Armin, eres realmente increíble!.- Hable sumamente contento mientras veía como mi amigo se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Seguí a mi labor de observar el cuadro; quien fuese la persona que se dedico a hacerlo realmente había capturado la esencia de Heichou, sus ojos, esa arrogancia, ese porte, su elegancia y por Zeus, había capturado lo guapo que era. Incluso mis alucinaciones no se acercaban al gran impacto que aquel hombre me había causado. Esa pintura me daba una idea sobre la como había sido Heichou y solo podía pensar que ya fuera niño o adulto él seguía viéndose atractivo.

Solo podía dar giros en el agua debido a la emoción de tener eso para allí, solo y exclusivamente para mí cuando Armin soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Gire, pero nada me hubiera preparado mentalmente para esto.

No. De entre todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado ¿por qué esto?  
Allí en la entrada se encontraba padre con su tridente, se veía sumamente furioso, y detrás de él se encontraba Mikasa con una mirada afligida, una mirada que alcance a capturar puesto que no se dignaba a verme.

- Eren, realmente lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme quieta viendo como tu vida se va.- Me dijo ella sumamente triste.- Te lo dije ¿verdad? nada que te dañe, aunque eso signifique que te salve de ti mismo.

Mi padre estaba fúrico, tenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos solamente demostraban una profunda reprobación ante mis actos; escudriño mi escondite y –si fuera posible- su rostro denoto más ira de la que ya había.

- Yo me he considerado un rey bastante razonable Eren. Establezco ciertas reglas y espero que estas sean obedecidas.- Me dijo sumamente enfadado.

- Pero padre.- Dije tratando de establecer un dialogo.

- ¿Es cierto que has salvado a un humano de que muriera?.

- Tenía que hacerlo padre, no podía verlo morir.- conteste con mi voz afligida.

- Tú más que nadie sabe las reglas que hay entre las sirenas y tritones, no puedes arriesgar tu vida por un mísero humano.- Dijo mientras empezaba a pasar sus manos por mis tesoros, golpeándolos de vez en cuando.

- Pero padre, realmente hubiera muerto.- Dije afligido.

- ¿Y qué? Una bestia menos en el mundo hace que mis hijos e hijas tengan un mejor lugar para vivir, un lugar mucho menos peligroso.

- ¡Padre, ni siquiera lo conoces!.- Grite exasperado.

- No necesito conocerlo, es igual que todos; ¡tosco, asesino, bruto, bárbaro, capaz de cometer crímenes contra el mar y la tierra, no tienen sentido de la bondad, ni siquiera de la justicia o el sacrificio Eren!

- ¡Pero yo lo amo padre!.- Solté al momento, embriagado por la ira que me hacía sentir mi padre al hablar así de los humanos. Fue tarde para recapacitar en mis palabras, pues ahora padre me miraba con suma reprobación.

- No Eren ¡Sabes que está prohibido! El es humano y tú un tritón. Sería capaz de matarte si con eso supiera que viviría un día más.- Padre ahora estaba gritando, estaba fúrico.

- ¡Pues no me importa!.- Dije con determinación mientras mi voz se alzaba.

Mi padre enmudeció durante algunos minutos, mirándome con furia e ira contenida; jamás lo había visto así, a excepción de la vez que Ymir casi mata a un tritón por querer propasarse con Historia. No dijo nada y eso me preocupaba.

- Pues bien Eren.- dijo con voz queda.- yo hare que obedezcas mis palabras, ya sea de una manera u otra ¡Soy el rey del Océano y tu padre! Que esta lección te deje algo.

Erwin (porque al hombre que veía ahora no lo podía llamar "padre") apunto con su tridente a los objetos que estaban en las repisas de coral en el escondite. Vi una luz que lo cubría y entonces el mal se desato.

Con un enorme rayo de luz padre empezó a destruir pieza por pieza de mi colección, le suplique entre su furia que se detuviera, le dije que me portaría bien y que jamás lo volvería a desobedecer, mas no sirvió de nada. Incluso parecía que mis suplicas lo hacían enfadar aun más.

Ante mi vista todas mis cosas estaban siendo destruidas. Cosas que tenían algún recuerdo de aventura o eran simplemente bellas eran arruinadas ante la ira incontrolable de Erwin.

De pronto fijo su vista en mi y después a lo que estaba tras de mí; el cuadro de Heichou. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento apunto su tridente hacia él y lo destrozo en miles y miles de pedazos ante mi atenta mirada.

Cuando por fin termino diminutos escombros quedaron en el agua, bajando lentamente. Erwin solamente se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. No le iba a dar la satisfacción y no emití ningún sonido de llanto, pero las lágrimas se salían de mis ojos sin que yo pidiese evitarlo. Ya no había ningún sonido dentro, Erwin se había marchado.

Me senté en la roca del centro y tome algunos de los escombros de la reciente destrucción, eche una mirada y ahora no quedaba nada, nada se había salvado.

Mikasa seguía en la entrada con mirada afligida "pero es lo mejor" estoy seguro que se decía para no torturarse y Armin mi fiel amigo estaba frente a mí, sin hacer nada. Supongo que entendió que necesitaba un tiempo a solas porque tomo la mano de Mikasa y ambos salieron de allí.

¿Cuántos minutos habrían pasado desde que Erwin, Mikasa y Armin salieron de allí? No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en soledad? No me importaba ¿Hacia cuanto que lloraba? Qué más daba.

Por más que lo pensaba Erwin siempre seria Erwin, manteniéndome recluido tras la muralla del reino, tratándome siempre como un pedazo de frágil coral.

- Oh vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- Ante una voz que no conocía busque a aquel que hablaba.- Que Zeus se apiade del más joven de los hijos del rey del Océano.

Arriba de mi, nadando estaban dos personas, no eran tritones o sirenas, eran semi-anguilas (parecidos a nuestra especie, solo que una cola larga y delgada mostraba su naturaleza) ambos hombres; el primero era un hombre de mediana estatura con el cabello rubio opaco y la tez blanca, con unos ojos pequeños que le causaban escalofríos tan solo al verlos. El segundo era un hombre más joven, alto y de tez ligeramente morena, su cabello era castaño y levantado del frente; al igual que el primer hombre poseía unos ojos pequeños que me daban escalofríos.

- ¿Has escuchado eso Auro? El rey del Océano es la persona más cruel que haya visto. Ni siquiera se ha tentado el corazón estando frente a su único hijo.- Dijo el hombre más joven.

- Lo sé Gunta, es un rey malo y horrible.- Confirmo el hombre más grande.- Pensar que no le importa ver feliz al único de sus hijos.

- Si tan solo fuera a ver a nuestra reina.- enfatizó "nuestra" el joven Gunta.- Vería que más allá de esta prisión de murallas hay alguien tan noble, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

Mire a esos semianguila. ¿Era cierto lo que decían? ¿Existía una reina con ese poder? Me debatí un poco ante las posibilidades; si bien podría regresar ahora con Erwin y disculparme por todo lo que hice estaba seguro que jamás me dejaría salir de nuevo. Si ahora podía andar con la vigilancia de Mikasa después de esto se cercioraría de no dejarme salir del palacio nunca más.

- Nuestra reina es tan buena.- dijo Auro.- Que estoy seguro que no le importaría cumplirle al pequeño príncipe su más grande deseo.

¿Mi más grande deseo? Ver a Heichou, ahora más que nunca.

Lo pensé y me di cuenta que dentro del agua ya no había nada para mi, pues si bien era cierto que era el príncipe ahora parecería un prisionero, atado eternamente a las ordenes de mi padre, sin poder salir ni siquiera para ver a un pez.  
Estaba decidido, ahora empezaría una nueva vida junto a la persona de quien me había enamorado, era mejor estar lejos de Erwin.

Me levante y nade hasta quedar frente a esos semianguilas.

- Llévenme con su reina.- Ordene.

Para mí la decisión ya estaba hecha, ya no quedaba nada para mí en el Océano.

.

.

* * *

_Este capitulo ha sido para desmayarse ¿no? Nuestro niño ya eligió y nada hará que se eche para atrás ¡que miedo!_

_Bueno... yo solo los mantengo en tensión y drama. Ya muchos de seguro me han de querer estrangular por ello ¡uy!_

_Bien, espero que esto haya sido de su gusto y que haya valido la pena la espera. Como dije en un inicio, mis disculpas, pero enserio estuve en reposo total._

___Agradezco a__** ligthblood04, CassianAlday, Charlie del infierno y **__**Saunaru Lover yaoii **__por sus reviews._

_._

**_MOMENTO DE PROPAGANDA: Subí otra fanfic, así que si les gusta la música y amores platónicos no duden en darle un vistazo. Es un two-shot protagonizado por nuestro lindo Eren y el comandante Rivaille._**

_Espero mejorar pronto y reponerme totalmente para seguir escribiendo y traerles a ustedes mas aventuras de este lindo tritón.  
_

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


End file.
